


as long as you love me so

by caminahz



Series: 25 Days of Fic [3]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, F/F, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminahz/pseuds/caminahz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila smirks. “That’s because Dinah and I are unstoppable together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as you love me so

**Author's Note:**

> This is really rambly and subpar but I promise the next one will be better.

Camila moves the curtain that’s obstructing her view of the outside world, eyes widening as she sees the white powder covering everything.

She turns around, the gears in her brain turning as she hops onto Normani’s bed, just barely missing said girl. Camila shakes Normani, her smiling growing even larger as the older girl’s eyes flutter open.

“Mani! It snowed!” Camila all but screams.

 Normani sits up, rubbing her left eye. “It did?”

“Yes! Can we go play in it? Please,” Camila clasps her hands together, giving her best puppy face.

“Are we five?” Normani says, rolling her eyes.

“Maybe,” Camila says shrugging, pleading look gone. “We can get the other girls to come with us?”

“Snowball fight?” Normani suggests, smiling at the younger girl.

“Yes! We could do teams, too,” Camila agrees, face lighting up as she thinks about it. She’s from Miami, they _never_ get snow. “Me and Dinah versus you and Ally, and Lauren can be on your team if she wants to join.”

“Why do you get Dinah?” Normani crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow. “You always get Dinah on your team.”

Camila smirks. “That’s because Dinah and I are unstoppable together.”

“Um, if I recall correctly, you two absolutely sucked at charades. And at the prank war.”  

“Neither of those counts,” Camila defends. “I like to pretend charades never happened and we ended up pranking each other during the prank war. Plus, Dinah and I destroyed the hell out of you and Lauren at Trivia Pursuit.”

Normani scoffs. “Lauren and I won Trivia Pursuit, the game cheated. Also, don’t say hell.”

Camila sticks her tongue out at her older friend. “Whatever, I’m gonna go wake the other girls up, get dressed and be ready to get pummeled with snowballs.”

-

“So, it’s Team Cool Kids versus Team Lame Adults, am I wrong?” Camila asks as she and Dinah stand about ten feet away from Lauren, Ally, and Normani.

“Yes, you are wrong. That’s not our name,” Normani counters. “I think we should be called Team Winners.”

“I will not tolerate blatant lies in this snowball fight, Normani,” Camila points a finger at the older girl. “If we call you that, we are lying to ourselves because you are going to lose.”

“Are you sure about tha-“ Lauren tries before Camila cuts her off.

“Yes I’m sure. We will do this until someone quits or until our buttcheeks are frozen and we are about to turn into icicles,” Camila explains, dragging her foot through the snow between the two teams. “You cannot cross the line or you will be disqualified. Least snowy team wins, go!”

Dinah bends down and packs a snowball, launching it at Ally, just barely dodging Lauren’s. She laughs as Camila stands up with her snowball and is hit right in the face with one from the opposing team.

Camila splutters and glares at the oldest of the group. “Really, Ally?”

Ally shrugs. “Sorry, mama,” She says, not sounding the least bit apologetic.

Camila throws her snowball at no one in particular before picking up a bunch of snow and tossing it at Ally, most of it landing on the top of her head.

Camila giggles as the shorter girl gasps and a snowball whips past her head, smacking Lauren right on the bottom of her jacket.

-

“I’m beat,” Lauren whines as she and the other girls walk inside Normani and Camila’s room, shedding their outerwear and collapsing onto the beds. “Who knew that’d last three hours?”

Camila sits sideways on Dinah’s lap and leans her head against her shoulder, grabbing her hand and toying with her fingers.

“At least we won,” Ally offers, lying her head on Lauren’s lap, yawning. “I need a nap.”

“Me too,” Lauren and Normani say at the same time, giggling short after.

Dinah and Camila watch their group mates settle on the other bed and drift off to sleep not even five minutes later.

“You put up a good fight, Walz,” Dinah compliments, kissing her cheek. “I mean, you slipped and got pummeled but you still threw a good, like, 2 and a half snowballs before that.”

“Thanks,” Camila chuckles. “I’m tired,” She mumbles. “But I really wanna spend some time with you.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” Dinah says smiling. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Camila sits up slightly. “I know that, but-“

“Shh,” Dinah whispers, pressing her lips to Camila’s softly, pulling away shortly after. “Get some sleep.”

“You have to sleep with me,” Camila demands. “Wait-“

“If you insist,” Dinah shrugs, reaching for the bottom of her shirt. “I mean, our group mates are right over there but that’s cool.”

“That’s not what I meant. I hate you,” Camila says, sliding off Dinah’s lap and lying down next to her.

“Yeah, but I love you,” Dinah says lying down as well and pulling blanket over them, wrapping an arm around Camila’s waist pulling her closer and falling asleep.


End file.
